1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to trash bags, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved trash bag incorporating animal repellent means within the bag to discourage animals tampering with the bag.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of animal repellent to discourage an animal tampering with a bag is known in the prior art. There is a need to prevent the unnecessary cleanup and unsanitary strewing of litter about an area upon an animal tampering and destroying a trash bag to gain entry into the contents therein. The prior art has failed to provide a desirable animal repellent to orient the repellent as needed in relation to the trash bag to prevent such tampering. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,320,112 to Jones, et al., sets forth a receptacle employing an animal repellent to prevent entry therein by a pest, such as an animal. The patent, however, fails to orient the animal repellent material in an effective position interiorly of the bag to effectively neutralize odors and provide an animal repellent means interiorly of the bag as needed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,955,706 to Whitaker sets forth a waste container provided with a built-in deodorizing material that may be affixed to an interior surface of the rigid waste container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,123 to Rogers sets forth an animal repellent utilizing electric shock to discourage an animal from entering an undesired area.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,558,796 to Jaicks sets forth a storage container utilizing a uniquely sealed lid to prevent access interiorly thereof by an animal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,666,054 to Jaicks sets forth a garbage storage container utilizing a threadedly mounted lid to prevent access interiorly thereof by an animal in a similar manner as the Jaicks patent 4,558,796.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved animal repellent trash bag wherein the same provides for the deposit of animal repellent and deodorizing material as desired to overlie refuse within the bag and maintain the repellent at a predetermined vertical orientation within the bag.